The present invention relates to a device and method for user's ECG self-examinations. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable interactive ECG monitor and analyzer for real time guidance of a user.
Portable ECG monitors for personal use are well known in the art. Examples of such ECG monitors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,181,519 and 5,226,424, and in PCT App. No. WO 93/19667.
Most of the disclosed inventions provide a portable ECG monitor unit for sensing ECG data of a user, and transmitting the data to a central ECG monitoring station for analysis via telephone lines. Thus, when the user feels discomfort he is expected to record an ECG signal and to send the information to the central monitoring station for analysis. However, such ECG services are usually very expensive, and therefore are purchased only by a small percentage of the population, usually those which already had experienced a serious heart event in the past.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a simple and reliable device and method which provide immediate and convenient service for the entire population, including healthy users.
It would be advantageous to have such device and method which enable usually healthy users to make a right decision at critical moments of their life--when they have chest pains or uncomfortable feelings before--damages to the heart become irreversible.
It would be further advantageous to have such home device and method for providing such service for the hole family.
Specifically, there is a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a device and method for independent analysis of ECG signals by a user which provide the user a real time guidance of the appropriate step he should take.
Further, it would be highly advantageous to have a portable interactive ECG device which records a first ECG signal at a first time interval, then records a second ECG signal at a substantially different second time interval--usually when the user feels discomfort, and compares the first and second signals so as to provide real-time information on significant changes of heart function when such changes occur.
Further, there is a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, an interactive ECG device which includes a logical decision making unit for analyzing the output of such analysis along with other information provided interactively by the user so as to immediately provide an appropriate recommendation to the user of the steps he should take.
Further, it would be advantageous to have such device and method which utilizes twelve leads ECG.